Easy nightmares
by Jen Belle
Summary: Severus is just a young man trapped in a world he doesn't understand, but he is just one piece of the puzzle. A spell has been on Hogwarts to tie the ones who are to be lost in the future. Voldemort traveled back in time and now has a plan to make sure Harry Potter will never be born. Slash, Femslash and hetru mpreg rape. noncon de-ageing This is a crazy ride
1. Chapter 1

**New story I deleted my last one because I did not even like it.**

Severus Snape was seventeen today not that anyone but Regulus Black cared. Not his best friend Lily Evans since she had just started dating James Potter biggest ass in Hogwarts. He was lying in hisbed staring at the emerald green drapes above his head. He had been trying to get to sleep for hours he ended up just giving up. He got out for his bed and a book it was about healing potions.

It had been only a few months since Sirius Black had lured him into the screaking shack to his pet werewolf Lupin, and James Potter saved him. Dumbledore had said that he would make sure Severus would never be able to get a job if he ever told anyone, but James Potter had been allowed to tell Lily about how he saved greasy git as James loved to call him. Not that Severus cared. He just wanted out this hell hole.

Regulus Black was sitting in the common room with a book on his lap hunched over still in his pajamas with his thin slightly wavy black hair in his face. He was Sirius twin brother but they were as different as two people could be. Reg was as kind a gentle soul while Sirius was mean and dangerous in ever part of his life.

Reg looked up and smiled at Severus and said ''hey Sev come here love''. Severus walked over to his lover the one person who saw passed his big nose, greasy hair, and scars.

You see James and Sirius were not the only ones who hated him his own father did. You see his father was a muggle and the worst kind at that. His own father took pleasure in beating his flesh and blood son. Regulus kissed his cheek ran his hand and through Severus's hair. ''You know I love you Sev'', said Regulus.

Yes Reg and I you'', said Severus. ''Ouch''.

What hurts'', asked Regulus.

The scratches love'', said Severus.

Lay down and let me take care of you. You know this would be easier if you would tell me what happened'', said Regulus. Severus gave him a look. Regulus continued ''I know you can't now take off your shirt hun''.

Severus did he was told and let Regulus rub the politest in his wounds. He knew they were red and oozing green pus. Regulus placed his hand on his love's forehead and said ''you have a fever we need for you to see a med-wizard''.

No'', muttered Severus as he passed out from the pain.

SRSR

Severus woke up to Madam Mason standing over him the school nurse. She said ''easy child you are very ill and do you know that you are with child?''

Severus looked over at the one person he hoped would never leave him. Regulus was sitting commonly, but with a stunned look on his face, but he broke the silence and said ''no he did not but it is mine''.

Well boys I have to talk to the headmaster about this and you two need to talk'', said the nurse.

Regulus stepped closer to Severus and said ''you were attacked by a werewolf love. The wounds are infected and you have to take potions for a few days. Even if you will not tell me what happened I still love you, and you are carrying the heir to the Black line''.

Severus whimpered everything hurt he could feel the pain in his bones. Madam Mason came over to check on him and said ''that potion must have worn child off he that's it'' as she poured the pain potion down his throat.

Regulus said ''I am going to get Lily''. Then he ran out of the room. Severus now knew he probably wasn't going to get to be a healer as soon as he thought. Dumbledore's favorite thing to do when a student was pregnant was to kick them out. He hoped Mr. and Mrs. Black would accept his child a half blood, so he would not end up on the street. Regulus was the oldest twin not that it mattered since Sirius was disowned beating his cousin Bellatrix to a pulp a year ago. She had not be the same ever since.

Lily ran over to Severus's bedside with her copper red hair flying around her. Severus you should have told me'', cried Lily.

Lily I am going to be fine'', said Severus. ''A few days of potions and I will be as good as new with a little one on the way''.

Regulus rolled his eyes over Lily's head. Lily I am tired'', said Severus.

Okay see you soon Sev'', said Lily.

Regulus plopped down on the hospital bed as he pushed his hair out of his face. Why did bring her here'', asked Severus.

Because you need to see her for what she is dumb bitch'', said Regulus. Dumb yes bitch no'', said Severus.

Let's get some sleep can I lay with you here?'', asked Regulus. Sure love'', said Severus.

SRSR

Severus Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's office Regulus was next him. Dumbledore had called them into talk about the elephant in the room Severus's pregnancy. Dumbledore spoke up ''you boys have two choices marriage or Severus is kicked out of school, and no I do not care about you friends in high places''.

We are getting married in a week headmaster'', said Regulus.

Good news'', said Dumbledore.

The way his blue eyes stared at Severus he had a feeling Dumbledore did not see it as good news. And boy we are looking for that werewolf'', said the headmaster.

Okay sir'', said Severus as the two boys walked out of the room. Narcissa Black was waiting outside of the office. Her long blonde hair was two her hips and she had bright blue eyes that lit up her face.

Well boys is he going to kill you?'', she asked in a mocking tone.

Nope he wants us to get married'', said Severus.

Well you have to anyway uncle would kill you if you didn't cousin'', said Narcissa.

So father will not be mad cousin?'', asked Regulus.

No because Sevy is a Prince'', said Cissa.

Where is Lucius cousin?'', asked Reg.

Right here'', said Lucius; his long blonde hair hanging in his face as he had a candy cane in his mouth. ''Severus so me and you are going to be family with these nutty people''.

You don't want to be part of our family Lucius'', said Regulus and Narcissa.

And why Lucius are you eating a candy in May'', said Severus.

Because I like it'', he laughed.

Then Sirius and James came over both laughing about something. James spoke up and said ''now we know who takes up the ass''.

Yeah brother no one else could see past that scar on your cheek'', laughed Sirius.

Regulus put his hand on the pink scar on his cheek that his own brother gave him. You gave it to me Sirius'', hissed Reg.

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother and whispered in his ear ''but ow brother of mine it is my job to make you tougher isn't?''

Don't you touch him Sirius because we have skeletons in our closets'', Lucius whispered in his ear.

Sirius pulled away quickly and said ''come on James we have to go now''.

**Why was Sirius scared of Lucius? What will happen when Mr. and Mrs. Black hear about the baby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I am the only one who thinks this is a good idea…**

I do not anything only my red laptop that I love

LSLS

Lucius was waiting for Sirius to show up, but the git wasn't the best at showing up on time. They had been having fun behind their friend's backs for a few months. Narcissa knew, but her father was not going to end the engagement until they had a reason, and Sirius was not willing to speak up about the relationship. His own father would kill him if he broke the union to the most powerful family. His brassard of a father believed an heir created from two men was not as powerful as one from a man and woman.

Sirius Black stumbled toward him with an odd look in his blue eyes. Lucius helped him onto a couch and asked his ebony haired lover what was wrong.

Sirius took a deep breath and laid his head on Lucius's shoulder. Father said ''I must marry Nicola Greengrass after I am done with school. I told him I am gay and he did not care'', he cried. ''He will beat it out of me if I do not want to be married''.

Your uncle will help Cissa's and Bella's father will help we just have to speak up'', said Lucius.

I am so tired'', whispered Sirius. Then he conked out.

Lucius and Sirius were in the room of requirement, so he thought of a king size bed and it appeared. He laid Siri on it, and took off his shoes and jacket. He did the same to himself and lay in the bed as well. Wrapping the green covers around them both and he placed a kissed Sirius's cheek. Sirius in his sleep snuggled in Lucius's arms. Then Lucius followed his lover into dreamland.

LSLS

Sirius stretched his arms above his head and moaned as he wiggled his butt into still sleeping Lucius's crotch. Lucius who was still in another world groaned, and started thrusting into Sirius's plump jean covered ass.

Lucius loved waking up like this the man he loved in his arms in a nice warm bed. He gained his baring's and laid Siri on his back and crawled on top of him. He pulled the blue eyed angel in a searing kiss.

Lucius knew Sirius was close from the whimpers he was making, and how he was curving his long pale neck. All Lucius had to do was bite down on Sirius's neck and his love was coming.

Lucius came right after, but was calmer and not as loud. He rolled off the man of his dreams and cast a charm to clean them up. He them noticed the red mark on Sirius pulse point that was most likely going to turn into a bruise.

Lucius said ''you are not allowed to get rid of that or hid it that is your punishment for being mean to my friend Severus''.

Okay'', said the ebony haired man.

It was Saturday so they had a day to relish in each other's bodies, but Sirius said he had to go meet James '' as he ran off.

Lucius hid his anger he wanted to beat James Potter with a stick. The worst thing that his love had ever done was befriend the pureblood fool who only cared about himself.

Lucius had to come up with a plan for Sirius sake. Lucius remember the first time he met the Black twin they were only six at the time. Sirius was yelling at his mother that she was not allowed to cut his hair and once she hacked off a chunk of his wavy hair which was to his shoulder it grew back, but instead it ÷magically grew back to the little boy's waist.

Lucius ended up spending the rest of the ball following the youngest Black heir around, but at the end of the night the cleaver little boy caught Lucius instead of being mad he just said ''want to be friends my name is Siri what's yours?'' From that moment on the boys had been almost glued together until their first train ride to Hogwarts. Then Sirius Black met James Potter. Lucius promised him that if he ever needed him he would be there, and one night Sirius came to him drunk pleading for forgiveness he sobered him up, and the next day they kissed. Lucius fell hard for his best friend. Narcissa found out because she followed him one day they had met up. Instead of being mad she just laughed and said, ''that she had always knew''.

He got what he needed for what he was planning he was going to make a potion that would solve all his problems. He put the chopped items in the caldron and let them simmer.

LSLS

He spooned some out and drank it. Now he needed to find Siri. He left the lover's hideaway and started going down the stairs the bloody baron came over and said ''hello young Malfoy''. Lucius said, ''hello to you too''.

Lucius was almost to his dorm when he was grabbed and a sack yanked over his head. There must have been something in the sack's fabric because he passed out.

SLSL

Sirius Black found his best friend and love lying naked and broken by the great hall. Sirius saw the faint breathing of the blonde haired man. Ow my god'', escaped his mouth. He ripped off his cloak to wrap around the thin tall man and carried him to Madam Mason. During the walk the other boy made no sound but quiet whimpers and moans.

Once the nurse saw them her face paled and she said, '' please lay him on the bed''. She yanked Sirius fur lined cloak away. Then she started to go to work trying to save the Malfoy heir. Sirius on the other hand could not move he was frozen staring at his best friend as his life was slowly lost.

LSLS

Lucius was sitting in a field with his baby brother Alsandair he still looked five with dimples, bright blue eyes and white blonde hair. You don't belong here Luc'', said As. Where are we little guy'', asked Lucius. In the in-between'', laughed the little boy. ''And when you go back to Sirius I can go back to heaven''. Is mama their?'', asked Lucius.

Yes and she wants you to name your daughter after her'', laughed the boy. ''Bye now see you when you are old and grey like grandpa''. And with that his brother waved goodbye.

SLSL

Sirius had been hoping for the one man he had ever loved to wake up, but it had been three days. Lucius had been beaten and raped he had four broken ribs, a cracked jaw bone, and his left hip was broken, but shockingly the child inside him was not harmed she was prefect and going to be here in five months. Part of him wondered if Lucius knew about their little angel probably not.

Severus and Regulus were sitting next to him, and Narcissa came as much as she could. James on the other hand had seemed to fall off the face of the earth.

Sirius got up to stretch his legs, but then Lucius opened his eyes.

Sirius bolted back to his side and asked, ''love how are you what do want please say something to me anything at all please''.

Lucius croaked, ''I love you my dumb fool''.

**So like Lost each chapter is going to go back and forth between the two couples Severus/Regulus and Sirius/Lucius. If you love James Potter this story is not for you. What do you guys think? And I bet you guys were thinking the potion was to get him pregnant. Nope but you will find out what is was later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this chapter was a hard one hope you guys like and tell me what you think**

Severus Snape was trying to hide from James Potter who was looking for someone to hurt. Well to today a first year would have to do he had bigger fish to fry. The letter that would affect what kind of life his child would have was sent off to Reg's father.

He could hear Lily talking to the dumbass from what he could hear Lily's parents were getting a divorce. That's odd'', thought Severus. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were like soul mates if they couldn't make it what about everyone else. He was hiding under a trap door and they were right above him. If there was a god in heaven they would not look here. They kept walking he counted to fifty then climbed out. Bella was sitting on the floor with a bruise on her pale face. Severus looked into her dark blue eyes she was shaking silently pleading for him to save her.

Easy Bella he hurt you again'', asked Severus. She nodded her wild dark curls falling in her eyes. He helped the scared girl stand. Sometimes she was quiet like this and other time she would screech and yell like a banshee.

She was wearing a black dress that at one point must have been beautiful, but now it was in tatters. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. A girl in muggle clothes laughed. Severus gave her a murderous look. The 15 year old had more marriage requests then most 17 year olds, but now she was a girl pure bloods would whisper about. Narcissa still wanted to kill James Potter even though Sirius had confessed. He saw Regulus and gave up and called him over.

Help me get her to help she goes dead weight when someone comes over'', groaned Severus.

RSRS

Regulus picked up his cousin and threw her over his shoulder. She felt like a five pound sack of potatoes in his arms. The cat Fallen her parent's gave her was nowhere to be found he usually kept her somewhat stable. He told her that he would find Fallen soon once he got her to her room he would start looking.

After a long walk up stairs they were at Bella's room; she had her own room since her parents had insisted on it since she had bad nightmares during which she would scream and thrash in her bed. He laid her on her bed and Severus used magic to transform her dress into a set of flannel pajamas. They found Fallen her white very large cat was in the shower. Severus picked him up and set him next to Bella. She instantly stopped twitching and sighed. Severus patted her on the head and dragged Regulus out of the room.

I feel so bad for her'', muttered Regulus.

You shouldn't'', said Severus.

Why she is….'', said Regulus before he was cut off.

No she is still breathing she just need someone to love, and care for her when she is like this'', said Severus.

I hope you are right'', said Regulus.

You know I am'', laughed Severus.

LBLB

Lily Evans was trying to eat dinner, but she kept thinking about that letter her father sent her. He and her mother were getting a divorce and he wanted to speak to her and Severus the next day. Why would her father want to speak to the snake?

Maybe his father died or killed someone? No then his mother would be visiting him. This was giving her a head ach. Why couldn't he have just told her why? Her mum must be so sad and Petunia she must be spiting mad.

She gave up on eating her ham and salad. All she wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

BLBL

Bellatrix Black or Bella as she loved to be called; was trying to calm herself enough to try to go and get dinner. This was not an easy task maybe just going in the kitchens would be better. Yes that sounded great.

The 15 year old made her way to the kitchen, and a house elf named Elfie said, ''said hello miss Bella another is here, but he is a gentle soul''.

She sat down at a small table, and looked up at the sandy haired man who was in front of her. He had gentle kind brown eyes and thin wispy hair.

Hi my name is Remus your Bella aren't you'', as he picked up his cup of tea.

Instead of nodding like she usually would she said yes.

Elfie brought her warm apple cider, roast, and a casserole that looked to have broccoli in. She took a few sips of her cider and then spoke and said ''you must think I am nuts''.

Bella you were beaten and burned with cigarettes'', said Remus. ''James told me he laughed about, and I hated it''.

It could be worse'', she muttered as she took a bite of her roast.

You are right'', he said. ''But it never should have happened Sirius should have should have stopped him''. Well he didn't'', said Bella bluntly.

She finished her cider and jumped up. Bella be safe'', said Remus. ''And do not go out during full moon''.

Alright I won't'', she muttered.

SLSL

Sirius Black was alone Lucius was sleeping, and James would not talk to him. Truth be told he did not know where James was he could not find him on the marauder's map. Peter was not on it either. Maybe they were in the forbidden forest; while Remus was in the kitchen talking to Bellatrix? Why would he be talking to her? She was nutter than peanut butter.

Sirius caught himself his cousin use to be the belle of the ball. Everyone wanted to be her friend, or sometimes more both men and woman wanted her. He remembered what James had done to her he hacked her curls off. Then beat her to a pulp, and when she was pleading for someone anyone to help her he burned her with his cigarette, and then he told Sirius to get that next time they would have the most fun together, but Bella was his pet so he was the only one who could have this kind of fun with her. He could still hear her screams begging for him not to take that from her that was for her husband.

Sirius ran away as fast as he could and grabbed his father's bottle of muggle whiskey it was called Jack Daniels. He found Lucius begged him for forgiveness and then kissed him.

When his uncle found Bella bleeding, burned, and howling that the monster took it from her he knew he had to confess to beating her not rape. They were still looking for her rapist Narcissa swears it was James, but his mother swears that he was with her.

Part of Sirius did not know what to do her daughter was going to be here in five months. He knew if anyone ever did that to his daughter he would not hesitate to kill him. Lucius walked into the room of requirement, and started to kiss Sirius. Sirius ran his hand over Lucius's stomach it was slightly rounded. Part of him wondered why he had never noticed it, but this explained why Lucius had been throwing up almost every morning, and why he now hated the smell of olives.

Sirius looked up at his love and said ''you should be in bed trying to heal''.

Lucius stuck his tongue out and said ''I am tired of lying in bed all day''. ''And I wanted these he pulled out a bag of sweetish fish and plopped one in his mouth with a laugh''.

Well at least sit down love you had me so worried'', said Sirius.

Lucius sat down in a chestnut brown wing backed chair. He wonder what Sirius was thinking about he had this odd look on his face. His eyes were half closed and he was frowning.

LBLB

Lily Evans was sitting in Dumbledore's office with Snape waiting on her father. There was a knock on the door and her father walked in with his dark blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that was somewhat thinning. He looked very nervous like he had something important to say. But what could it be?

He said ''kids I have something to say that I know you might not like''. Severus looked up at Mr. Evans and said, ''please just tell us''.

You two are siblings'', said William Evans. What you cheated on mum dad with that thing!'' yelled Lily. Severus on the other hand said ''Tobias is not my dad you are?''

Yes Severus I am and Lily when you two were made; me and your mum were separated, and so was Eileen from Tobias'', said their dad. ''We fell in love, but then Lily your mum Mary wanted to give it another try. Elle didn't tell me she was pregnant with you Severus so I went back with Mary, and then we made you Lily.'' Kids please don't hate me'', he said in a whisper.

I don't'', said Severus.

Well I do'', hissed Lily as she ran out of the office.

SRSR

Severus was sitting there shell shocked, and then he thought that was Tobias was so mean to him. He did not realize at first what he was doing he was running feeling marble under his feet he had to get away from that man is…. no he was not that he left him with that thing. How could have William Evans have ever loved his mother if he let that monster beat her?

Now he finally understands why Tobias would call him an ugly freak. The one thing that this day had taught him was he was going to be a better parent then what his were. Step father, father and mother they were all horrible to him in their own way. His mother was too weak to leave that asshole, Tobias was the ass, and William was not a man enough to take care of him.

JTJT

James Potter was laying on a king size bed waiting on his lord. He knew he would be in trouble on he told Tom that he had yet to conceive. He thought back to the day he had met Tom for the first time he was 15, and trying to figure out what to do for some fun. Then James saw and felt his lord.

You see James has ancestor that was an elf. This elf Aragon was gifted with a ability to sense power from everyone around him, but over time it was somewhat weakened to were his descendants could only sense people who were thinking about you. His lord had more power than most would ever even be able to dream about.

James then heard the pounding of footsteps; he tensed out of anxiety but not fear. How could he fear the father of his future children? No it was his fault that he was not now carrying the heir to the greatest wizard alive.

The dark lord stepped into the room with his wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Why are you not carrying my heir James'', hissed Voldemort.

I do not know'', whimpered James. '' I did everything you told me too, and it worked for the others, but not us''.

Maybe you do not love me the way the others love each other'', said Tom in an unsettling voice. ''Who were the ones to end up pregnant?''

Snape and Malfoy'', muttered James.

They have both lost loved ones so now it is your turn'', said Voldemort in a cruel voice.

No please'', begged James.

And next all the deatheaters heard a cruel laugh that made the hardest of men shuddered and worry about their lives.

**Wow this is longest chapter I have ever written. This is not a dead story because of someone who is such an amazing person Belong to the shadows she saved this, and helped me understand my wacky head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided change style of this story because it is no longer just about Severus, Lucius and the Blacks. My muse changed her crazy cool mind so now on with the story.**

**BLBL**

Bella woke up screaming again with Fallen nowhere to be found, but then she felt sick to her stomach she ran to the bathroom and threw up what little she was able to eat. She looked in the mirror and the girl who stared back had dead eyes and was sickly looking. Bellatrix considered putting her fist in the mirror, but all it would do was stain her white bathroom rug.

Her flannel nightgown was worn and pale blue, but since she had given up on sleeping she needed to put something else on. She grabbed a black pair of leggings, a dark purple sweater that was a few sizes too big and her favorite pair of riding boots they were just under her knees and were covered in buckles. They had thick rubber soles that were great for running not she was doing much of that these days.

Instead of going to strait to the great hall she went outside. The sun was just rising and last night was the full moon.

She walked about ten meters or so and then she saw Remus lying in grass in a pair of sweats and a worn out tee shirt. She knelt down next to him and said ''are you still alive''.

Remus blinked a few times and said ''I think I am but pinch me to make sure''.

Why would I pinch you'', asked Bella.

It is a muggle saying'', laughed Remus.

Why would you say a muggle saying'', asked Bellatrix.

Because I am a half blood and my mother is a muggleborn witch'', said Remus in a matter of fact tone.

Ow I did not know'', whispered Bella as she tucked her head to her chest.

Can you help me up'', asked Remus.

Sure'', said Bella as she stood up and gave the boy a hand up.

Then she noticed his bare feet. Where are your shoes?'', asked Bella.

Lost them'', said Remus.

Bella gave him an odd look but did not ask why or how. Then when he almost slipped she wrapped arm around his waist. He tried to pull away at first and then gave up and leaned onto her. Then they made their way into the school where they saw Severus who said, ''why did you help him?'' Bella said ''because he is my friend and this does not involve you. You are neither my father, nor my cousin you are just my friend just like Remus.''

Forget it'', muttered Severus as he walked away.

Why are some people like that about you'', asked Bella.

You see Bella I have this condition'', said Remus.

I have one too that is why I am so odd'', said Bella. ''But my mum thinks I am crazy, but dad doesn't. And do I talk too much?'' No you don't you normally you talk too little. Why am I so different?'', asked Remus. Because you have a kind heart'', said Bella.

LSLS

Lucius was rubbing his hand over his stomach in the prefect's bath. The reason why his little girl went so long without being noticed was he had glamour's on that he did not know that he had on. Leanna is what he was going to name her, which was what his mother's name was. His mum and his brother Alsandair had died when Lucius was only seven. A man had killed them in France. At first Lucius had wished that he had died with them; his father had been so mean beating him for the littlest things, but then Sirius ended up staying with over for a few weeks, and made Lucius realize that he had to live for his baby brother and himself.

Part of him hoped Leanna looked like his mother while that meant she would look like him, and the other part hoped that she looked like Sirius.

Sirius stripped his clothes off and joined him the tub; he also said ''that you know we have potions and defense together tomorrow''.

Yes I do, but it is not like I can do anything really in either'', said Lucius.

Well at least Severus can't either'', said Sirius. Him and Severus had sat down, and talked it over and now have come to an understanding.

Yeah we can be bored together'', laughed Lucius.

Were you and him ever together'', asked Sirius.

Nope he has always have had eyes for Regulus'', said Lucius.

AGAG

Albus Dumbledore sat in his room completing about what he was about to do. He knew now that the man he had loved was innocent of all crimes, and he was planning about fearing him, but as a sorry for what he had done he was going to de-age both of them back to 17 years old.

He aparated to Gellert's side and the once god like boy was laying there half dead. He whimpered ''Albus is that you or is the guard just playing a trick on me for his own amusement''.

No love it is me'', said Albus in his ear.

Gellert reached out and grabbed onto his hand and said ''you know the truth it was your brother he followed me around drinking Polly juice pretending to be me. Because of me having to kill Ariana after she tried to killed our son''.

We have a son'', asked Dumbledore.

Clovis he was only two months old she came at him with a wild look in her eyes. I am sorry that I did not stun her, but something in me snapped'', said Gellert. ''His middle name is Brian after you, but they took him they stole him from me swearing that they were going to kill the killer's child.''

Albus looked at the man in front of him who was crying and whimpering for a son who if he was alive would not only have children, but grandchildren. You know we can us the lost heir spell to find him'', he said. ''But we must get you out of here and get you a hot bath and meal''.

Okay I will come'', said Gellert as he tried to stand, but Albus picked him up and realized how little he weighted. This man was kind and gentle but the guards had tried to break him. The one saw Albus and said ''it needs to be put down''.

No he doesn't you bastard'', yelled Dumbledore.

Albus got a wand in his face and the German guard said ''shut your English mouth you fool'. Albus aparated both of them back to England, and they were in his bedroom. He stripped off the rags that Gellert was wearing and started to fill his tub with hot water. He then helped the dirty man into the tub and then started to scrub him when he did not react.

Once Gellert was clean Abus got his softest set of Pajamas and helped the other man into them. Albus called for his personal elf Mimi and asked her ''for broth and Cuban bread''. I will get it headmaster'', said the elf.

A few minutes later the elf brought the food and set it on the nightstand. Gellert was lying on Albus's bed staring at the celling Albus brought the food to him and helped him eat. Once Gellert was done he pasted out on the bed. Albus lay as far away from him as the bed would allow him to.

GAGA

Unlike every morning for the last forty years he was not woken up with a kick to the ribs, and he was lying in a bed not on stone floor. Instead he woke to the only man he had ever loved carding his fingers threw his paper thin hair.

He though when Gellert started to cough to the point his whole body was shaking. Would you like to go back to being the age of seventeen or for us both to stay this old'', asked Albus.

Es tut mir leid, was haben Sie gerade gesagt Albus'', said Gellert.

What did you say Gellert?'', asked Albus.

I said I am so sorry what did you just say Albus'', laughed Gellert. '' The only thing is the first time it was in German''.

SRSR

Severus Snape was sitting with his mother Eileen Snape as she tried to explain why she had lied all his life. The truth was she did not want him to see her as a cheat. Weak was fine and so was foolish. But because of William having to come over one day for some reason and finding Severus's magical birth certificate with him as his father.

Well mum are you going to leave Tobias or not'', hissed Severus.

I have already moved out'', said Eileen somewhat proud of herself.

Severus smiled that was one good thing about William Evans being his father he never had to see Tobias Snape again.

Mum'', said Severus. '' I am getting married tomorrow to Regulus and I want you to be there.''

Son he got you pregnant didn't he'', hissed Eileen. ''Why could you just not listen to me when I said wait so you can be someone more than what I am''.

No mother I am going to stay in school I am going to be someone and I am marrying the future head of the Black'', cried Severus. ''I am not a pureblood girl looking for some fun with a muggle, and Serena is here because you had to have sex with some man before you were trapped with someone who was old enough to be your father!''

Serena does not talk to you anymore because you have treated he like crap all her life'', yelled Severus. Serena was Severus's older sister and his confidant she was right now living in Germany, and married to a German wizard named Charles they had a daughter and a son named Rosalina and Lucas.

Eileen had never met either of her grandchildren and now Severus understood why. His sister had gone to Germany at sixteen and met twenty year old Charles and fell madly in love; soon after Rosalina was made, and Eileen had repeatedly told her oldest child to give her baby up. Serena had told her never and ended up married to the man of her dreams they were the happiest people Severus knew; not to say his sister had a prefect life, but she was happier than Eileen was with Tobias.

His mother said goodbye and left him. He on the other hand went to potions. He was early the only ones who were in the classroom was Slughorn and a Ravenclaw named Cedric Findlay who had shocking bright red hair that was wild curls, but he did not talk very much the only reason why Severus really noticed him was his hair.

Slughorn handed Severus the topic on the paper he and Lucius had to write, but muttered ''that he missed the days when students like Severus would be kicked out of school''.

The other students filed in and Lucius joined him in the back room with a tail named Sue Ling who as it seemed had something in common with the boys.

Sue Ling looked at Severus and said ''am I the only who is still a virgin?''

Lucius laughed and said ''you cannot be pregnant and a virgin''.

My father knows a spell called Su sang that can be put on a building and cause the true loves or people who are meant to be together to become pregnant even without sex'', said Sue as she muttered a spell and yanked off her cloak to show off her very pregnant belly.

What the hell'', hissed Lucius.

Now do you believe me'', muttered Sue Ling. ''my father said the day that this would happen would be the days to fear''.

But who would put this spell on Hogwarts'', asked Severus.

You know who'', said Sue.

Or maybe she just doesn't want to tell daddy she has been a bad girl'', said Lucius.

SLSL

Sirius Black was trying not to blow up his potion, which is what he usually did. He was working with Remus who actually understood what he was doing, and James was nowhere to be found which was becoming very odd. Not one of their professors has been asking where he is, but everybody else is.

Remus kept staring at Narcissa Black who was sitting with Nicola Greengrass and laughing shaking her white blonde hair all around.

You like her'', whispered Sirius.

Like she would want someone with my condition'', muttered Remus in a hushed tone.

Who would ever think Lucius would ever want me'', said Sirius.

Everyone and your brother'', muttered Remus. ''You have been following each other around like puppies since you were kids, and you were there for him when his mum and brother died''.

So why are you friends with Bellatrix Black my craziest cousin'', asked Sirius.

I thought Andromeda was your craziest cousin?'', asked Remus. ''And Bella is sweet for a fifteen year old''.

Andy is happy with Ted and she is not crazy no matter what my uncle says'', said Sirius. '' She has a daughter now nick named Dora, but can't say her first name to save my life''.

AGAG

Albus had just done the heir spell his son was dead, and had died when he was four months old. Gellert had tried to lock himself in the bathroom and cut his wrists. Albus stopped him and said, ''he would find their baby's body and bury him''.

What about the resurrection stone we can bring him back, and use that spell you wanted to use please Albus do this one thing for me I beg you'', wailed Gellert.

Alright my love just this once'', said Albus.

Dumbledore grabbed the stone from his dresser and thought about his son. After a few minutes Albus got to see his baby boy for the first time. He had blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. Albs handed Clovis to Gellert who easily calmed the baby down. The man had lite up to the one Albus remembered and loved.

Albus grabbed the bottle of de-aging potion and and drank what he needed to go back to seventeen. Gellert looked over instead of seeing the old man he saw his seventeen year old lover. Gellert took his own de-aging potion instead of the thin sickly man he was the blonde seventeen year old. Albus had already sent his letter to Minerva about what he was doing and that she was now headmistress.

Within in a few minutes their baby was asleep and in his crib that was transformed from Albus's desk. Then Albus looked at Gellert and grabbed and pulled him in a kiss. The blonde moaned and lay down on their bed. Albus got in between his legs and started to unbutton his love's shirt, and pinched his pale pink nipples. Gellert arched his back and cried out. But then Clovis started to cry.

I will get him'', said Gellert. He picked up his son and placed him in his chest and let his baby nurse. He then muttered ''Ouch my boy''.

Albus stood behind his soul mate and wrapped his arms around his waist. And said ''I love you more than life itself in Gellert's ear.

JTJT

James Potter had just had ten pregnancy potions shoved down his throat and now he was tied to a bed waiting in his lord to use him this was his punishment, and he deserved it. Tom came into the room and poured very little lube on in his hole. Tom Riddle stripped off his clothes and started to have sex with the boy who was crying and pleading for him to stop.

James thought of the way Bella had looked when she begged him not to rape her, and pregnant Lucius who was unconscious, but still was whimpering. Now he knew how they felt, and he wished that he was never born. The Tom who had first kissed him was so gentle and loving, but this one seemed to have no love for James, or anyone at all.

James went to a place in his head where he was riding his broom and being chased by best friend Remus.

**Am I mean? Well James had to be punished didn't he? And I could just kill off a baby now could I? And my explanation for Clovis not being like the girl from the three brothers story is he is a baby who had a very untimely death. Also I hope you guys do not hate me for de-aging Albus and Gellert for their part in this story they couldn't be old men. Please review I am begging you I have four chapters out and no reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it seems now that I am writing longer chapters. I hope you guys like this one.**

BLBL

Bella gave up she had been throwing up every day she knew she needed to go see the nurse. She pulled on her school uniform and tied her wild mass of curls back. She started to walk to the nurse's office she passed Lily Evans who looked so beautiful today her red hair was wavy not it's normal straight and her skirt seemed to be a little too short which gave all the boys and Bella a view of her long pale legs. Bella's face turned beat red when she realized that she was staring.

She walked away and soon was at the nurse's office. Madam Mason told her to sit on the cot to the right and she would be with her in a few moments. Bella sat down and the looked over at the other patients a blonde and red haired men. The blonde was holding a baby that must be only a few months old. But then the nurse called the red head Albus, which caused Bella to look at him more closely. She had only ever seen one picture of young Albus Dumbledore and that man was a splitting image of him.

She walked over to them and said ''headmaster is that you''.

Well Ms. Bellatrix you are right but please do not tell everyone'', said Albus. He took the baby from his companion.

Bella said, '' okay Albus is that your son''.

Yes he is his son and mine'', said the blonde man.

And who are you'', asked Bella.

Gellert Grindelwald and my son is Clovis'', he said.

Bye now'', said Albus.

Bellatrix went back to her cot and the nurse came back over. Well what is wrong with you Ms. Black besides being an ease dropper'', said Madam Mason.

I have been throwing every day for the last three weeks and foods like fish or onions make me sick as well'', said Bella.

Well let me do a test and if I am right we need to talk'', said Mason and then she waved her wand over Bella's stomach a green light flashed.

Just like I thought'', muttered Madam Mason.

What is wrong with me?'', asked Bella.

You are pregnant'', said Mason.

I can't be I have been with someone for a long time I promise it must be something else'', screamed Bellatrix.

Child calm down this moment, or I will have to give you a calming drought'', said Madam Mason.

You don't understand'', cried Bella.

No you are a pure blood girl who did not wait, and now you have to deal with the after effects'', said the nurse as she gave Bellatrix Black dreamless sleep potion.

LBLB

Lily Evans went to the nurse's office after she fell down the stairs. She wouldn't even have come if her wrist didn't hurt so badly. Madam Mason was standing over a sleeping Bellatrix Black at least she seemed to be sleeping.

Ms. Lily what brings you here today'', said Mason.

I think I broke my wrist'', said Lily.

The nurse waved her wand over Lily's wrist. Yep you were right'', said Madam Mason. Then she said a simple spell and Lily's wrist was as good as new.

What is wrong with Bellatrix?'', asked Lily.

Nothing but the fact that she doesn't want to be honest'', muttered the nurse.

Lily looked over at the youngest Black sister her wild black curly hair, long eye lashes and rosy pink cheeks. She looked young, but old in a timeless way. Lily ended up sitting next to Bella's cot and just watched her. Part of her wondered why she had never spoken to the girl she seemed to be close to Severus, and Remus was her friend. For some reason just about six months ago she had started acting strange. Mary McDonald said it was after the annual Black summer solstice party.

No that she cared about the girl she just didn't want to go to charms, or maybe she didn't want to see James who didn't want her any more.

SRSR

Severus and Regulus were sitting in the ministry waiting on the marriage license to be filed. No big drawn out thing for these two; these men not the attention seeking types. They had a son to worry about. Who was going to be here in five months; while Lucius's and Sirius's little girl is going to be here in four months.

They did not have a name picked out not that Severus cared he still caught himself talking to his baby boy. But he was so worried about Bella hanging out with a werewolf and throwing up? Something was going on Severus just knew it. If that thing hurt her he was a dead man Severus would make sure of it.

The woman came back and said ''you are married and have a happy life''.

Regulus stood up and helped his husband up. He kissed Severus's nose and then he gave him a long lusty kiss. That sent shivers down to Severus's toes.

So is there some form of tradition you want to do'', laughed Regulus.

Yes and you know it'', laughed Severus.

Regulus used their port key that sent them to their new room. The walls were a soft midnight blue and they had a king sized bed that had white blankets on it. Instead of looking in the other rooms Regulus sucked on Severus's pulse point which caused that shorter man to moan.

They ended up naked on the bed. Regulus said ''so you want me to make love to you or you to me?''

You to me'', whimpered Severus.

Regulus grabbed the lube and took Severus in his mouth.

NRNR

Narcissa was trying to write a charms paper in the library, but kept looking over at Remus Lupin who was sitting a few tables away. He would look over at her then look down. He was handsome in an odd way long sandy hair and clear pool blue eyes. Nothing like her former fiancé not that she didn't care about Lucius; he just wasn't her type for one he was too shall we gay.

She gave up on playing hard to get she walked over to his table and sat in front of him and said, ''do you understand the spell components that cause us to be too able to be invisible?''

He stared at her for a second and then said ''yes he did it is just a change in your atoms''.

She looked over at his hands ruff and covered in scars, but they were the way a man's hands were supposed to be.

Remus snapped his fingers in her face, and she jumped strait into the air. What was that for'', she muttered.

You spaced out on me and being pretty isn't going to help you pass charms'', said Remus.

JPJP

In another part of the castle James Potter was laying wrapped in a ruff wool blanket and nothing else. A deatheater named Barty Crouch Jr had thrown him where he was, and gave the seventeen year old a kick to the ribs. James thought back to what he had been doing to people who once were his friends. At least Tom Riddle's spawn was going to die before it took its first breath.

You the spell that had been on the last Potter heir had broken and he had seen what kind of monster he had been consorting with. What he had so badly wanted to give a son to.

He muttered sorry to his baby and passed out.

SRSR

Severus Snape had just said goodbye to Lucius who was planning out his little girl Leanna's room. Leanna Rae was going to be a very much loved little girl. He kept playing over an idea in his head for his son's name Scorpius Regulus Black. He wondered if Reg would like it.

That was when he saw the man he hated the most laying in the hall like a broken doll. If Severus was like James Potter he would have just walked away instead he screamed for help and started to give Potter CPR. He muttered, ''stupid Potter you have too much to do you can't die''. After a few of the longest moments of Severus's life Sirius came running up to them. He picked up his once friend and ran to the hospital wing.

Severus followed slightly more slowly due to his condition.

Once he reached the hospital wing he saw Lily Evans his half-sister talking to Bella. They were holding hands; it seemed that Belle still had her charm. James on the other hand was getting his stomach pumped because he had a tube down his throat. Sirius was sitting by his old friend's head muttering ''who did this to you Jamie and where have you been?''

Severus shook his head and sat on Bella's bed. She looked up at him with her grey blue eyes and said, ''what do know about the Su sang spell''.

That it is not real Bella'', said Severus.

Well Rus how do you explain me being pregnant with Lily's child when we haven't so much as kissed'', muttered Bella.

And that was when Severus fainted and fell into Bella's arms.

JPJP

James Potter was neither in hell nor heaven because his head was pounding. He could still sense that thing no there were two!

His eyes flashed open and he started to scream ''get them out of me they are the monsters children''.

Sirius and Severus were standing over him telling that it was going to be okay; they were going to help him.

Why can't I get rid of these things'', begged James.

Because listen'', said Lily. ''The sons of the light shall beat their father darkness for they are the only ones who can stop the circle that will continue until the trumpet sounds''.

Whatever'', muttered James. ''You are all so happy because of the Su sang? Well guess what I put on the school that thing told me to, and you know what he told me to rape miss crazy Bellatrix Lily. Ow Sirius are you now so happy with Malfoy? I did it to him I raped your first and only love. Snivellus you were next you going to be next you would have to watch me rape Regulus then you were next''. Then he spit in Severus's face.

**Okay anyone still here? Well I know you must be wondering who is with who so here it is Regulus/Severus, Lucius/Sirius, Lily/Bellatrix, Albus/Gellert, Remus/Narcissa, Sue/Cedric (only have little parts), James is alone for now but will get a happy ending.**


End file.
